villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yokai Mokumokuren
Yokai Mokumokuren is a computer keyboard-themed Yokai and is the main antagonist in episode 37 of 2015 TV series called Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. His introductory credit also calls him "Many Eyed Momokuren". He is voiced by Kenichiro Matsuda who later voiced Anidara Maximoff from 2018 TV series called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. History Yokai Momokuren was created from a keyboard by Masakage Tsugomori after Ariake no Kata collapsed from lack of fear. She requested that children be scared instead of just regular adults so this Yokai was created. He went into the video game and sucked a lot of children into the game, sending them into another dimension resembling Hell made of nothing but his eyes. He later confronted the Ninningers and killed Overlord Super rage with energy from his eyes before they morphed (although Nagi and Kinji couldn't due to the only four battling rule). However, he manipulated the game to turn Takaharu into a Gadabout, drain Yakumo's magic points to 0, poison Fuuka, and paralyzed Kasumi. He then trapped the four inside of coffins although Kinji and Nagi could then move since the others were out of combat and morphed. However, Kinji was quickly trapped inside of a haze although he quickly broke through it by becoming Super-Star Ninger. He then blasted Momokuren with lightning, destroying his enter key although he flattened Kinji with a barrage of pellets. Nagi knocked him down with a cart and tried to attack him with the borrowed Strongest Ninja Sword Ninja Gekiatsuto but was stopped in mid-air using energy from Momokuren as tractor beams and thrown into the cliffs around them before going down. Nagi refused to give up or reset the game with the End Shuriken which earned him the Key of Conviction so he used all three Keys on the End Shuriken and returned it to normal. He then used the End Shuriken to unleash an almighty energy slash so powerful that everyone was ejected from the game. A short fight then broke out, ending with Nagi energy slashing the Yokai down. Momokuren tried to fire energy lasers at him from his hands but it had no effect as the Ninnigers deflected the blasts with their Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou. They then crippled him with the Gamma Gamma Guns and the Star Sword-Gun before Nagi destroyed him with his Marvelous Strike using the End Shuriken. Masakage made Momokuren grow and the Ninnigers formed Gekiatsu Dai-Oh to take on the Yokai. Momokuren continually used his space key to teleport around, either dodging or at one point attacking the mecha. Unfortunately for him, Takaharu summoned UFOmaru which held him up in place long enough for them to destroy him once and for all with the Gekiatsu Dai Fever. In his final moments, Momokuren gave a warning about playing too many video games before plummeting to the ground and his death. Trivia *The Mokumokuren motif was previously used for the Seeker Roidmude which served as the villain for a two-part arc of Kamen Rider Drive which had aired alongside Ninninger earlier. See also *Mokumokuren *Typeface Navigation Category:Male Category:Youkai Category:Possessed Objects Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu